Heal My Scars
by Anti-Despressant
Summary: Pain...shadows cast above me, I'm fading. Sheild me, protect me. Make me feel whole again..Please ,Trunks..heal my bloody scars." [TxP]
1. One Choice

**X-rated R: (The little Hentai's will love thisone, even though that's not the whole point of this story...Sigh. ..')**

**Warning! Deals with drugs, sex, rape, hatred and a lot of vulgar language. **

**Summery: It all starts when Bra is worried about her best friend, Pan. Worried because Pan has a problem, that no one other than herself knows. But what happens when she just can't hold the secret in anymore, and what happens when this secret causes her to get raped? What will Trunks think when he finds out? Things look a little hazy for the youngest Demi-saiyan, don't you think? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…**

**Chapter 1: One Choice**

"Amy?"

"Here!"

"Bra?"

"I'm here." She sighed, lifting her head up to raise her hand.

"Pan?"

There was a short pause.

"Pan. Pan Son?" The teacher asked again, looking around.

Bra huffed, barring her head back into the darkness of her folded arms. This was the 5th time this week that her best friend had missed, no, skipped school. She knew why though. You see her dearest friend had a really bad problem. No one knew except herself; but that didn't seem to matter, because it was almost like Pan wanted everyone to know. She didn't care where she did the deed or who saw her, and she did it so often that it wasn't even funny.

But Bra's heart was breaking. Each day her friend grew worse. Not physically, but mentally. Always seeking out what she needed to perform her task. And Pan didn't even care about what it might be doing to her body.

"I can't keep this in anymore." Bra muttered to the desk her face was pressed to, "I'm sorry Pan. You won't listen to me, so I have to tell someone."

---

"This is some great shit, Pan. You gotta buy it?"

"How much is it? What is it?" She asked taking the small baggie with the 5 pale pink pills her boyfriend was showing her.

"It's X. The shit you like. But it's really good. It's not the kind I gave you before. It's better. What do you say ma?"

"Give me 12." She said simply, handing the small baggie back to him.

"Alright. Usually it's $240, but since you're my girl, it's only $50." He said reaching in his glove compartment infront of her.

She watched as he pulled out another baggie, this one filled with the pale pink pills. She smirked when she caught eye of the huge brick of weed laying, almost calling to her on its side.

"Lem'me buy a pound too." She said, looking over at him.

He looked up from separating the pills in his lap.

"It's 100, Baby Girl. I can't hook you up twice." He replied, putting her pills in a separate baggie and closing it.

"That aint fair, Mike. But I feel you." She said, reaching into her tub top to pull out her money.

"Girl, you betta get out of here with them big ol' tittles." Mike said smirking.

"Shut up, boy." She said, shaking her head, "We need to get up out of this one place."

He started up the car, laughing. They drove out of the parking lot of the fast food joint. There was only one thing on his mind, taking her somewhere and 'banging her out'.

"Stop thinking with your dick Mike. Getting fucked up comes first, Boo." Pan said, noticing the look in his eyes.

"You an' ya drugs, Pan." He said, shaking his head.

**-!!Warning!!-**

**(A/N: If you're prude, don't like vulgar or explicit content, or any kind of sexual content of any kind,please turn backand stop reading. I have already warned you and I'm not going to take any responsibility in corrupting your innocent mind. Ja'Ne!)**

Pan lay in Mike's arms, laughing like a giddy little schoolgirl. The house they were in was a friend of Mikes', though Pan had never met him before. The room was filled with smoke from the weed they all had been consuming and laughter could be heard all around the basement. She had taken at least three of the pills her boyfriend had sold to her, and was now smoking to enhance her high. To put in layman's terms, she was in pure bliss.

This was Pan's problem. She skipped school almost everyday, just to get a chance to see her 22-year-old boyfriend and to feel the high of the drugs she consumed, as it did it's dirty deed. She was 16 years old, annoyed by the adult population, and just wanted to have a little 'fun'. Or so she called it.

"Come on." Mike said, standing up and leading the giggling demi into the bathroom.

"What are we doing?" She giggled playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she looked up at him with half opened eyes.

He didn't even give her an explanation before he crushed his hungry lips to hers, coaxing them open with his tongue. Mindlessly she obliged to his ever task, meshing her tongue to his, in a lustful kiss. His hands caressed her sides, and in a blind furry, her tub top was pulled down around her torso. His fiery hands cupped her right breast roughly, causing her to break the kiss and arch into him. She moaned out with a passion she hadn't known she held for him.

As he continued his ministrations on her breast, her saiyan side screamed out through her mind. It was telling her that she was in danger, that she should be alert. Telling her that she needed to stop this right now. But it fell on deaf ears. The thoughts were being drowned out by the lustful moans that were raking from her body.

"Pan, you're soo fucking sexy." He murmured into her ear, as she clasped his teeth around her ear lobe, sucking and biting every so gently.

Without another word, he lifted her up, placing her on the pearl sink. He forced her tight denim jeans down, causing them to drop to the floor. She closed her eyes slowly, as she felt his hands grab onto the straps of her black lace thong, and pull it off. He needed this; he wanted this. He was going to have her no matter what. She moaned again, causing every rational thought to vanish from his mind. In one swift motion, his zipper was down and the head of his member was at her moist entrance.

"Mike..?" Pan asked, her eyes opening to look at him.

Before she could say anything else, he trust into her, sheathing himself deep in her warm sex. She shrieked, grasping onto his shoulders, her mind going totally blank for a brief second. For a while she couldn't figure out where the pain was coming from until he was pounded mindlessly into her. That was why she had been feeling so tense.

"Mike! Stop!!" Pan yelled him, as she clenched his shoulders.

She was coming back to her senses, though she could feel that she was still high off the drugs she had taken. But Mike, he had been driven over the edge a while ago, totally drowning out her cries and pleadings to stop. With every thrust she screamed more and more in pain. Why hadn't she been paying more attention?

"Mike, please!! It hurts! Stop!!!" She screamed again, tears streaming down her face now.

"It doesn't hurt, it feels so good." He grunted, gripping her breast harder.

When she realized he wasn't listening, she began to call for help, "Help!! Someone, please!"

She was nowhere in the right mind, nor did she have the strength to push him off of her. The drugs had totally sucked any means of energy from her body, and she felt so drained. When she felt that she was going to pass out, Jamal, the one who owned the apartment, kicked open the door. He was shocked to find Pan struggling effortlessly against him, tears streaming down her now pale face.

"Yo Mike!! Mike!" Jamal yelled, grabbing his friend's shoulder and hurling him back into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Pan's voice cracked, as she slid off the sink and pulled up her shirt.

"Ay, You ok?" Jamal asked, turning around just in time to see her zipping her pants up.

She shook her head quickly, a barely audible whimper escaping her lips, "No! I'm leaving…tell Mike to forget my name. I promise if he ever comes around me again.."

She couldn't finish her sentence. She felt so vulnerable and it was like her body would give out on her at any moment. She had done it this time. She had gotten herself into some shit now and she knew she would never recover from this. She couldn't tell anyone about this…she couldn't even tell Bra; and the girl was the only thing closet to a friend. She was too scared, even if she didn't have to be. She was terrified…

With that, she dashed out the bathroom and disappeared from the house, the pain rising in her abdomen with every stride she took.

---

Pan landed infront of her house, her head pounding with a migraine, her eyes blood shot, and her sex was so swollen, she almost couldn't walk. She prayed to Dende that her parents weren't home yet. But as soon as she got into the house and headed up the steps, she heard her father at the bottom of the staircase.

'Damn.' She cursed to herself.

"Where have you been young lady? The school called AGAIN and said you didn't attend today!" Gohan screamed, his voice anything less than angered.

With a grunt, she turned around and narrowed her eyes, "Leave me the fuck alone right now. Just…please."

He looked at her, shock lining his features as his eyes widened. She looked like a total mess and she had just cursed at him. He knew that she was cold and disrespectfully now, but never had she EVER cursed at them. Maybe wanted to but, never truly doing it.

"Where the hell have you been? You look…" His eyes widened more, "Are you high?!"

"So what the fuck if I am? You and mom don't give a shit about me, no one does! Every single one of you have changed and it isn't for the best! So you know what? Fuck you and anyone else who hears!!" She roared, running the rest of the way up the steps.

Bra walked out of the kitchen with Videl, a worried expression on her face. She looked at Gohan as he gave a distressed sigh and rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry Gohan-san. I thought that you and Videl deserved to know. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I'm afraid for her." Bra said, bowing her head slightly.

"Its ok Bra-chan, sweetie. Why don't you go home and we'll call you later." Videl said, hugging the worried teen.

Bra left, knowing that they would help, or at lest talk to Pan. They were her parents after all. She only hoped that Pan would realize that she had a problem.

"Before something serious happens." Bra said to herself as she speed off in her cherry red convertible.

---

Tears ran down Pan's face as she pried the bloodied jeans from her body and let them drop to the ground. There was blood on her leg and not to mention all over her underwear. Mike had gone WAY too far. Her sex hurt so much it was unbearable. It throbbed as it bleed, and felt as if a huge rock was being shoved into it! He had raped her. She couldn't believe it, but it was true. She hadn't exactly known it, but she started to bleed when he was still fucking her. He didn't stop…He wouldn't stop.

And then when she tried to get him off of her, she was too damn weak; As weak as a human girl. She didn't even feel like she had any kind of saiyajin blood.

"Damnit!" She rasped as she pounded her hand onto the dresser.

She shook her head, her tears immediately stopping. She couldn't take the pain anymore, it hurt too damn much. She reaches over to the Gucci purse she had set down on the corner of her dresser. Reaching in, she pulled out the baggie of pills and the rest of the weed she had left. Opening the baggie, she dropped the 9 pink pills into her palm.

She knew she shouldn't do what she was about to do, but this was the only way that the ache between her legs would go away. With a deep breath, she threw her head back and downed all the pills at once. She gasped, taking a breath and shaking her head. She spent at least an hour smoking the rest of the weed she had. She was feeling it, the feeling you got when you were about to pass out. But to her it was a natural thing; she always felt the way she did now.

"Yeees." She slurred, smiling happily.

It was 30 minutes later that she finally opened her window to let the smoke bellow out of her room. She sighed, thanking Dende that the drugs had numbed the pounding pain in her sex. Stripping out of the rest of her cloths, she walked into the bathroom, stumbling over her feet at the door. She shut and locked it behind her.

"A shower." She smiled sheepishly, breaking out in a fit of giggles as she walked over to the tub.

"We've messed up, Gohan." Videl said, hearing the shower turn on as she set a cup of coffee infront of her husband.

He sighed heavily, looking down into the coffee cup, "But I don't understand. Why didn't she talk to us?"

"We never gave her any reason to talk. We're always busy with work." Videl said, sighing sadly.

"It's because dad's gone. It had a lot of effect on everyone." Gohan said.

It was the only reason to explain Pan's attitude; that and the fact that Trunks now lived in London for the Capsule Corp. She had totally changed over the years, becoming rude and disrespectful towards her parents. She dressed in totally revealing outfits, skipped school and came home late. Now they had found out she did drugs, and probably had sex too (Oh if only they knew how right they were).

"Well we need—" Gohan said, but stopped short when he head a loud thump come from the ceiling.

Videl paused, listening to see if the shower would cut off soon, but it never did. She looked panicky at her mate. Why was the shower still running? Why was Pan still in the shower, even after an hour? Gohan's instincts were screaming at him. Telling him that his off spring was in danger. So without a second word, Gohan stood up and walked up the steps to Pan's room.

He didn't hesitate by knocking; he just walked into the room to find that it was empty. Then she was still in the bathroom. Walking over, he stopped at the bathroom door and tried to turn the silver handle. Locked.

"Pan? Are you all right sweet heart?" He asked, knocking on the door.

No reply.

"Pan?" He called again, his voice raising.

Still no reply. Why wasn't she answering; surely she would have told him to piss off by now.

"Pan!" He yelled, his voice frantic now, holding the door handle as he kicked it in.

The door snapped off the hinges and would have fell to the floor, had he not have a hold of it. He placed it to the side and walked over to the shower curtain.

"Pan?" He asked again, reaching up and slowly pulling the shower curtain back.

He stared down in shock. There she lay on her side, her head laying limp on the bottom of the tub. He could see the blood as it ran in a thick stream from under her, down the drain. He bent down and noticed she was shaking. But his real question was where was all this blood coming from? Turning off the running shower, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom. Stopping briefly, her wrapped her in the quilt from her bed and ran down the steps with her cradled in his arms.

"Videl, I have to get Pan to the hospital. Call mom and tell her to meet us there." Gohan said, turning and rushing out the door.

Videl's hand trembled as she picked up the cordless phone. She didn't want to think about it, but she knew for sure…Pan had over dosed. He didn't had to be smart to be able to tell that. If only she had been there when she needed her most, Pan would have never picked up any type of drug and she wouldn't be in so much danger now. As Chi Chi's voice came over the phone, Videl could only hope that Gohan would reach the hospital quick enough to save their daughters life.

"H-hello mom." Videl's voice quaked as tears began to slip down her face.

"Videl? What's wrong dear?" Chi Chi asked, noting the tone of her daughter-in-law's voice.

"Mom," Videl said, no longer being able to stop the tears from flowing, "Pan over dosed. Please…we've got to get to the hospital."

_**A/N: Yes everyone! I brought this story back because I was in love with it and when it was still posted on my other s/n everyone who reviewed it loved it. And...plus my brother took my other two stories with him when he moved out. BUT! I will take it down if it causes me to loose my whole s/n. I hope you guys like it too, this is the only chapter that will have sexual content in it so PLEASE do not judge it or turn me in or something. I really love all the reviews you guys leave me and I hope you like it too.**_

_**Ja'Ne! **_

**_-Panny_**


	2. The No Blues

**Warning! Deals with drugs, sex, rape, hatred and a lot of vulgar language. **

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with the next chapter. I bet you're all wondering what's going to happen to little Pan-chan, right? Well, just read and see.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it…**

**Chapter 2: The NoBlues**

"Dr. White to the emergency room. Dr. White to the emergency room." The sound of the women's voice was urgent over the intercom.

The Z fighters sat around the white room, expressions of worry and hope lined they're faces. Videl was near the corner sobbing heavily into Gohan's chest as she clung to her mate for dear life. Bulma and Bra were sitting on one of the couches, as Bra sat constantly blaming herself, while her mother tried to convince her it wasn't her fault. Vegeta leaned against a way close by, keeping a watchful eye on both his mate and his princess. Chi Chi had finally stopped crying after an hour of being at the hospital, but now she was sitting in total shock. Goten didn't know what the do because he couldn't snap her out of it, so he just rubbed her shoulder and sighed heavily.

Soon a doctor with a clipboard emerged from the emergency room doors, with a clipboard in his hand, "Mr. And Mrs. Son?"

"Is she ok Doctor?" Videl said almost immediately after she heard his voice.

He took a breath, moving his hair off his forehead and looked at her sincerely, "Actually Mrs. Son. Pan not only had an overdose but she was raped also. When you brought her in, Mr. Son, you said she was bleeding but didn't the cause. Well we found the problem and confirmed that her vaginal tissues were torn severely. It seems she might have been a virgin before then, but we must wait till she's awake to determine that."

Everyone stared in shock as he finished his explanation. No one had noticed the lavender haired demi when he walked in right after Videl had asked if Pan was ok. He stood fist clenched as he listened, trying hard to hold his temper. He had been in his office in England and felt Pan's Ki fall dramatically. He hadn't been home for a few months and this made for a good reason to come home. And to find out someone had harmed his Pan the way they did caused his blood to boil with rage. He knew she had changed because she still told him everything when he did talk to her, but he didn't know that she had turned to drugs.

"Pan was raped…" It was more of a statement than a question, and it flowed from Bra's lips like it was an omen.

Dr. White nodded in reply, "It seems that way. Right now she is stable. She had two seizers, so we had to sedate her. She is resting well now."

There was silence again, but it was soon broken, "Can we see her?"

They all turned to see Trunks, decked out in his business suit, with his tie handing loosely around his neck. His hair was a little disheveled, obviously from his flight here. He ignored the shocked gazes as he literally stared down the young doctor.

"I…suppose so. Follow me." The young practice doctor spoke a little uneasily and lead everyone down the hallway.

---

"When she wakes up, we need to ask her who was the last person she was with." Gohan said as he paced the floor of Pan's hospital room.

"No. Pan will not want to talk about anything when she wakes up. Just leave her alone. Don't ask her why, how when. Nothing." Trunks stated knowingly, "She won't want to be interrogated."

"You know me…" A frail, whispered voice suddenly spoke out, "Too damn well, Briefs."

Pan sat up as much as she could as they all looked at her. She looked like death. All the color was drained from her once tanned, flawless skin; her brown eyes were now a lifeless dark color, lacking their usual flickering flame of mischief. As she looked over everyone in the room, her cute, but cold smirk came to her face. There was the Pan they all knew, well somewhat anyway.

"Hm…I aint realize so many of ya'll cared." She spoke, her voice still soft and raspy.

"Panny," Gohan started to say, his eyes full of fear for his only child.

"Dad." The warning was there, thick in her voice as her eyes narrowed in her famous glare, "Don't."

She took a deep breath, looking down at the I.V. in her arm. She didn't want to talk about what happened. It was the very last thing on her mind. When she was unconscious, she could faintly hear the doctors talking about how they had found out that she was raped.

"Damn." She sighed, looking at her twitching index finger, "I was really fucked up…"

How was she taking this better than they were? She was treating this like it was a simple shot that she had to come in for. Trunks just shook his head and couldn't help but let a smile slip through his frown. Pan wasn't the type to spas out about anything. Even it did have to do with her life. Maybe she was afraid or scared on the inside (which she was), but she never liked to show any of her emotions to anyone except anger. Gohan opened his mouth to say something more, but was once again interrupted.

"Pan? Do you want anything to eat, dear?" Videl asked.

She blinked slightly, and raised her eyebrow in suspicion, "I can eat."

"Then we'll all go to the cafeteria and bring you something back." She smiled, hauling everyone out, except Trunks.

If anyone were going to get any information out of her, it would be him.

"So…you gonna tell me what happened?" He asked, once the room was clear.

She watched him in silence as he sat in the chair next to her, visually preparing himself for her explanation. How did she know he was going to ask her that? But the only thing that was on her mind was the desperate need to come up with another topic to avoid the conversation. She absolutely didn't want to talk about this, even if it were Trunks.

"Uh…" Nice start.

"Pan don't make this harder than it has to be." His arms were crossed now, and he was leaning forward.

He was getting serious now.

"Why mom was acting like that?" A total subject change; good job.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled. He was getting irritated; he wanted her to answer him, "Stop fuckin' playin' with me."

"Iight! Damn." She huffed, folding her arms over her chest, "Remember that dude I brought to the Christmas party last yea'?"

"That guy you said was your friend from school, um, Mike?" She nodded, "I remember."

"Yea…well. He's aint in school. He actually 22 and…yea. It was him."

He drew in a deep breath before he went on, "He raped you, Pan?"

She paused briefly, contemplating before she answered, "Yea. I didn't want it."

"You were a virgin?" Trunks knew. The smell her torn, bloody innocence plagued his nose and it was all he could do to keep his cool.

"Yea." Her voice cracked, as her eyes teared up.

He watched as she struggled to regain control over her emotions. He knew how she felt about things these days. He had to admit; he was quiet upset about Goku leaving also. They had both spent so much time with him when they went searching for the Black Star Dragonballs. Life hadn't been the same without his carefree ways. It was surprising that the Z gang still knew each other. And Pan, she had taken it the hardest. But, he couldn't grasp one thing.

"Why did you turn to drugs Panny?" His voice was smooth and caring as he stood and sat on the edge of her hospital bed, beside her.

"I..I don't know Trunks. It was the only thing that I found. I couldn't go to mom and dad because they were too busy for me. It was the only thing that could take the aching away." She sighed heavily and snuggled into his chest as he opened his arms to her, as a pounding between her eyes signaled an oncoming migraine.

They say that way you a while, content with the solace they found in the peaceful silence. She felt so happy that she had Trunks with her. She knew that he had come just for her, and it put a smile on her face to know that he cared for her. She hadn't seen or heard from him in so long, she was starting to forget what it was like to spend time with him.

"I missed you, you asshole." She murmured into his chest, secretly breathing in his scent.

He chuckled, running his hand through her lengthy, onyx hair, "Sorry Pan-chan. Being CC's President doesn't allow me to call or come home that often. I'm a very busy man, but I haven't forgotten you."

"Bullshit Briefs." She growled, pulling herself from his arms to look at him, "Half of my reason for being depressed is because I don't see you enough anymore. You left me…"

Their eyes met and he could see her need to be with him. Even if she didn't know that's how she needed him. And he could also see anger, and loneliness. He had left her when she needed him most and the fact the he didn't called, write, or even come home didn't make it any better.

"Trunks." Pan said causing him to recoil, "I read something in the news paper a month ago. Are you…really getting married?"

"Married? What the--?" He asked and then it came to him, "Ohh. You're talking about Juliana."

She nodded and he shook his head, "No. We were dating for a while, but she wanted commitment after only 3 months of dating and I didn't want that. Plus, she was only after my money."

"Had your self a gold digger, did you? But that's good that you aint together anymore. She's just a heifer anyway." She smirked, feeling her migraine fading.

"Plus. You know you're my favorite girl Panny." He said teasingly, knowing she didn't like the nickname, "Just don't tell Bra I said that."

"Don't call me that, Boxer Boy." She grunted, biting him in the chest.

"Hey, you animal." He laughed wincing under her and then got serious, "But really Pan-chan. Dr. White recommended that you went into Rehabilitation. I want you to go so you can get better. If not for anyone else, do it for me."

He had pulled her from his arms again, to look her in the eyes. She could tell he was dead serious about this, and didn't want to make him angry.

"Fine. But only on one condition." She said, forcing herself back into his arms.

"And that is?"

"Stay here and help me…don't leave me again."

He smiled and resting his chin on her head, "For you Pan, I'd do anything.."

---

"I'm not gonna answer you dad. So shut the hell up and leave me the hell alone!"

Pan had been released from the hospital a couple of day before, after she had gotten a surgery for the torn tissues of her shaft. Now at home and without the protection of Trunks, Gohan went off on a round of interrogating questions. She even caught herself thinking that he father was a judge and she was just in the courtroom being prosecuted. She leaned back in her chair, her yellow and purple Lakers jersey shifting on her shoulders. She could feel the distressed glare her father was sending her from the other side of the table and it only made her smirk.

"We just want to know who the guy is, Pan." He was getting frustrated and she could tell by the way he pounded his fist on the table.

"For why?" So you can beat his ass? Don't worry, that's my job. Fasho!" She replied, reaching for her apple juice and bringing it up to her lips.

"Why do you talk like that?" Videl asked, completely changing the subject.

Pan smirked more, easily noting the subject change, "Cause, it's the way I choose to talk. Problem?"

"Look Pan," Gohan started, removing his glasses, "I don't like the tone or the words you're using. You're being extremely rude."

"Then shut the fuck up and leave me alone, dad. If I don't feel like tellin' you somethin' stop pressing. Shit."

She stood from her chair, stretching nonchalantly, pushing her chair back with her hip. Stepping away from the table, she walked out of the kitchen, totally disregarding her father's shocked gaze. It was getting rather annoying having him asking her constantly about what happened.

"I'm going. I have a date with this Rehab person and Trunks is dropping me off." She yawned, as she walked towards the door.

Her matching high top Converse Stars, squeaked quietly on the marble floor as she walked down the hall. He parents could do nothing but shake their heads in displeasure. Their daughter had changes so much. It brought tears to Videl's eyes when she thought of how carefree and happy Pan had been only two short years ago. What had happened to her?

"Where has our Pan-chan gone?" Videl sighed, as the front door was slammed shut.

"I guess you could say…she grew up." Gohan sighed, looking down at his plate of breakfast.

---

**_A/N: Hm. That chapter's done. Doesn't Pan seem to be taking this whole rape thing and little…easy? Hm. I wonder why? Maybe we'll find that out in the next chapter. Ya never know! I hope you guys liked that! Whelp, don't forget to review my story! Oh and go read one of my other stories! Thnx!!_**

**_Ja'Ne! _**

**_Panny_**


	3. Faded Scars

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it…**

**Chapter 3: I Thought They Were Happy Scars**

"Ms. Son, I understand that you don't want to be here, but if you want to get over this drug addition and your depression, I'd really like to talk to you about it." The counselor, Mrs. Davis sighed, pushing up her glasses.

"You're right, I don't want to be here. It's a waste of my time because I'm not addicted to shit." Pan retorted her bored gaze fixated on the women.

"We've been here for almost an hour and a half; are you going to answer any of my questions?" She asked, irritation lining her voice.

"Not if they're stupid…no." Pan sighed, rising her eyebrow, the corner of her mouth quirking up, "Are you getting mad, Ms. Davis?"

The woman was quiet for a minute, as she sat back in her chair and studied the younger girl, with patience. They locked eyes, and Pan couldn't help from letting her eyebrows nit together. She was looking at her as if she was trying to find something out in her appearance. Pan didn't like it, she felt as if the older women was prying into her soul with her eyes and reading her like a book. The way she was staring at her was making her uneasy. Before Pan could open her mouth to say something, Ms. Davis stood from her seat, pulled off her suit jacket and hung it on the back of her chair.

Pan watched, noting that the woman wasn't that old. Matter of fact, she looked only about 26 years old. She hiked her eyebrow and watched as she took the bun out of her hair and took of her glasses. She was wrong; she looked 24 now. When she had her hair up and her glasses on, she looked like an old bitch and only intimidated Pan.

"You play cards, Pan?" She asked, her accent thick with that young edge as she addressed Pan by her first name.

Pan smirked, "Hell yea. You play for dat cash?"

"Mmhm…but I must warn you...aint no one been able to beat me yet, so you got ya work cut out for you." She said, opening the cabinet behind her and pulling out a deck of red poker cards.

"How old are you, Ms. Davis?" Pan asked, emphasizing her name as she sat back in her expensive rolling chair.

"I'm 26. I just started my job this year so I'm the youngest in here."

"How the hell someone like you get a job like this?"

"Hard work and determination. If you can believe it, I was just like you when I was about your age. Drinkin', using drugs, partyin'…" The counselor said as she dealed the cards and set her share down so she could pull out her money.

"So what made you stop?" Pan asked, reaching into the collar of her shirt and pulled out a wad of money.

"That drug money?" She asked calmly, seating a 5-dollar bill in the middle of their playing area.

"Yea." Was the quiet answer as Pan arranged her cards and topped her 5 with 6.

"So you're parents didn't take the money, or they didn't know about it?"

"Neither. I wouldn't let them take it." Pan shrugged, watching her put more money up, "So do you have a name or do I have to continue being proper?"

"You're right. From now on, when you walk in here to talk to me…I'm Nadia. Aight?"

---

Both girls sat back in the chair, pocketing the cash they had won. Pan's eyes were hazy and you could tell that she was really getting into this, this talking to someone thing. They had been at it for about 2 hours, they're card game stimulating the situation. Pan had poured almost everything out to Nadia and felt the weight of her worries lifted off her shoulders. There was just one thing she hadn't told her about.

"I tried committing suicide." The statement was bland and by the tone of her voice, it seemed she didn't even care that she had almost taken her own life.

Nadia's pen was in hand as she wrote the statement on the yellow pad of writing paper, "When? And why?"

"Bout three months after I started using drugs. I was high offa E pill and I was alone at the house. I think it was about February of this year." Pan's gaze shifted out the window and sighed when she met nothing but sky and more sky.

"I was upset." She continued, her eyes squinting as she thought back, "guess I hadn't gotten over Grandpa Goku's death and I was still mad at Trunks for leaving me."

"So your Grandpa, you were close to him. But, tell me more about Mr. Briefs. Why were you mad that he left you?" Nadia's professional voice was coming out again, but it went unnoticed to the dark haired demi.

"Because just like my grandpa, Trunks was my stability. He was what kept me sane, even after Grandpa was gone. And I've always been in love with him. When he left…" She trailed off shrugging her shoulders.

"You felt betrayed, huh?" Nadia said knowingly, tilting her head to the side, "He was one of your reasons for the habits?"

"Yea." Pan's eyes closed, "And when I read about him getting engaged in one of my best friend's magazine, it made it even worse."

"So…can you tell me more about what happened. What were you initially thinking when you were going to—"

"Slit my wrist." Pan cut in, "I don't remember much, but I do remember sliding the blade across my wrist. It didn't hurt and I don't think I cut it deep enough, but as soon as I did it…I knew I shouldn't have."

"I think I panicked a bit." She shook her head slightly, "But I got up and cleaned and bandaged them. For about a month I wore long sleeves. I was afraid of myself; I stopped smoking and drinking and partying for all that time. But as soon as I healed.."

"It was back to the same thing." Nadia nodded, smiling faintly, "Pan, you remind me so much of myself girl."

"Well, you aint that bad…and the next time I come in here, I'm going to kick your ass in poker. I let you have that last hand." Pan laughed, glancing at the clock on her desk.

"Looks like we out of time." Nadia said, standing up and extending her hand, "It was nice getting to know you Pan. I want you right back in my office next Monday."

Pan rolled her eyes, her lips pursed up in the smirk she always wore as she took her hand, "You're lucky we're cool now, cause I would've been like, fuck you."

The two laughed, shook hands and soon parted ways. Pan couldn't believe she had told that women so much about herself in one day, but she guessed that once it got rolling, it wasn't much. It was not like she could tell her parents any of what they talked about. That was the good part about it. She could pour everything out, tell the counselor anything, but she had to keep it all confidential. Pan's hand found its way to her vibrating pocket and pulled out her small flip phone. She checked the number and smiled when she read the name. Boxer Boy.

"Hey, underwear man." She teased, pushing the door to the building open and walking out into the sun.

"Hello Pan-chan." He cooed, smirking when he heard her growl, "You're finished huh?"

"Yea, where are you parked?" She asked, stopping at the edge of the sidewalk, looking around the huge parking lot.

"You'll have to find me."

She stepped off the curb and he imagined her rolling her eyes at him, "I don't feel like looking for you. Just tell me where you are."

"Aw, you're no fun." He whined, watching her walk past his car with a smile.

"Truuunks. Come on, where are you?" She huffed, not noticing he was now following rather close behind her.

He grabbed her around her waist, causing her to jump and nearly throw her cell phone into his face, "If you'd pay attention, you would have noticed you walked past my car a minute ago."

She shivered as she felt his breath on her cheek, and flipped her phone closed. Tilting her head back to look at him, he chuckled, spinning her around. She growled playfully and poked him in the chest with the antenna on her phone.

"Ow." He chuckled, rubbing the spot, his other hand trapping her against his body, "What was that for?"

"For scaring me like that, Mr. Sneak up on people." She huffed, pouting, "It wasn't very nice you know."

"Aw, I won't do it again." He smirked kissing her on the nose, "Now come on."

---

"You feeling better Panny?" Bulma asked a few weeks later at the annual summer picnic.

"I'm fine Bulma. I don't see why you all were trippin' so hard in the first place." She shook her head, pilling potato salad onto her plate.

Pan was checking in with her counselor every couple of weeks. She had started talking to her parents a bit and she was even attending school regularly again. Not to mention she was at the top of her class and now had a job as Trunks new secretary. She was happy. Her life was finally back on track and drugs weren't her main priority anymore. And the best thing about everything was…

"Mm…that looks good." Trunks smiled, poking his fork into her potato salad once she sat down next to him under the large oak tree, "I think I'll have some of yours!"

"Trunks!" She wailed, trying to stop his fork from taking her food, to no avail, "I can't believe you just took some of my food!"

He grinned childishly, "But yours is much better cause it's yours."

"Fine then I'll take some of your macaroni!" She pouted, sticking her own fork into his plate.

"You two are weird." Bra announced after watching them for a minute.

"Hey, I'm not weird!" Trunks whined, looking over at his younger sister.

"You're acting like a 3 year old. I don't see why mom gave you Capsule Corp." She huffed, biting into her Bar B Q chicken.

Pan couldn't help but smile, as she looked around at all her friends. Marron and Uubu were happily snuggled up in the grass, eating off the same plate. Bra's legs were draped over Goten's lap as she fought back and forth with her brother. It was like old times. She never realized it before, but she had really missed hanging out with them. It was a wonder why she used to be so bored and she didn't know why. She thought it was just a mood swing when really it was because she blocked everyone out. It was just…She blinked, as her wondering gaze stopped over a late arriver. He was tall, he had short, spiky brown hair and he wore a pair of familiar mirror tinted shades.

"Who.." She asked herself, before her eye start to widen.

She was sheeting by the time Trunks had stopped bickering with his sister long enough to look at her. He started in wondering, ready to ask her what was wrong, when she suddenly sat her plate next to her in the grass and stood up. No one knew who he was but Trunks, but he couldn't see what she was so mad about because she was walking in the directly in the direction were he stop. Anyway, he could tell she was mad at something, so he too stood up and followed after her.

"Mike…?" She spoke, her fist clenching tightly, causing her nails dug into her palms.

"Mike..!!" She yelled, this time louder as her eyes went dark, and all attention was brought from the picnic table to her.

"Hey! Panny! Long time babe!" He grinned, as her approached the table.

"Mike!" She couldn't hold it in anymore, so she marched up in front of him and giving him a hard harsh slap to the face.

Everyone watched in surprise, all watching the grim girl and the hurt boy. She had literally slapped the taste and all the senses out of his mouth. Tears of hatred for the man glazed her gaze and she wanted so much to scream in pure rage but she held fast. She had never felt so disgusted in her entire life. Videl stood from the bench, shock lining her features as she walked up next to her mate.

"How dare you! I can't believe you even had the audacity to even show your face to me Mike.." She muttered angrily, her head shaking at a pace as she glared at him.

"Mike?" Trunks asked, now standing beside Pan, his penetrating stare locked on the man in front of him, "That's him Pan?"

"Yes…" She sighed, cutting her gaze at him, "Mike is my ex…and the one who raped me."

---

_**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuun!! OmG! What a cliffy! What the heck is going to happen you say? I don't exactly wish to tell you right now! You should wait for the next chapter! Tee Hee! I know you can't wait, so I'm going to try and update soon. Well, go and review the story and please tell me what you think. I know you all are waiting for the chapters to my other stories. I might have to start writing them over! . Aw well you never know..**_

_**Ja'Ne **_

_**-Panny**_


End file.
